


Home Again

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [56]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Disgruntled Kirk, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Tired Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Shocked by Spock's appearance, Kirk is irate at McCoy for not being considerate of Spock.





	Home Again

“I‘m sorry, Spock, but you look like hell. You two left for a rest.”

“We were not resting, Captain.”

“Oh? What were you doing?”

Spock raised an eyebrow.

“Oh!”

“I am feeling better since we are back.”

“Where is he, anyway?”

“Checking sickbay. Before that, we had been snuggling for hours. It was so nice with no sex. Just cuddling. And kissing.” He smiled. “And platonic touching.”

“He just better appreciate you.”

“Do not worry. He appreciates me. I am not a victim. I am not being forced. It is my decision to indulge him.” 

“He‘s still one lucky guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
